Lucky 13
by TheKnifeWizard
Summary: Life isn't all sunshine and rainbows for the inbred children of Lincoln Loud. Lemy struggles to come to terms with his newly learned heritage and the responsibility placed on his shoulders, while Lupa is bitter and angry at being lied to her entire life and looking for an outlet to her frustrations. Circumstances draw the half siblings together and now nothing can tear them apart.


AN: Dedicated to Trillhouse and DiscretionAssured for showing that there can be more done with these characters than just porn. Check out their fics _What She'd Been Missing _and _Family Matters _if you're interested in more dramatic sin kids fics like this.

For anyone new to this community or these characters there's a link on my profile to some pictures to help learn their names and what they look like. Yes, it can be a bit of a headache memorizing another dozen names that also all start with L on top of the original cast but I think it's worth it. Credit to patanu102 for the pics and cover art and for helping to bring these characters to life.

Now let's get on with the story.

* * *

Looking in a mirror Lemy didn't feel different than anyone else.

He didn't have any extra eyes, or a cleft lip, or webbed fingers, or even any missing teeth. Just messy brown hair held up by a headband, brown eyes, and freckles(he had a lot of those). Lemy looked like a normal thirteen year boy. Okay, maybe a little lanky if Aunt Lynn had anything to say about it, but besides that he was completely average.

But he wasn't though, not really. Hiding under his skin was something most people would think was ugly and disgusting. It was something written into his DNA the day he was born.

His parents were brother and sister.

Lemy frowned at his reflection. Yes, staring back at him in the mirror was a product of incest. Lemy Loud, son of Lincoln and Luna Loud.

Ever since he learned the truth about what he was Lemy tried to figure out if there was anything wrong with him. He didn't feel any different than before. No, scratch that, now he constantly felt dead tired. He glared at the ugly, dark bags under his eyes, courtesy of another sleepless night. He hadn't been sleeping well at all since his birthday a month ago and last night was no exception.

Lemy rubbed his temple with a groan. _That damn dream again..._

"Hey!" Someone banged on the bathroom door, jolting Lemy from his thoughts. "You almost done in there? I gotta take a leak!"

The teen shook his head. He had to stop hogging one of the only two bathrooms in a house with so many people. _What was the count again? Fourteen? Fifteen?_

"Yeah, give me a sec! " Lemy called as he splashed some cold water on his face, the shock of it helping to wake him up. He opened the door and a red blur shoved its way past him. "It's about time!" His older sister Lacy shouted as she slammed the door shut behind him. He winced at the sound before turning to look at the line waiting for him in the hallway.

Liby, Leia, Lyra, and Loan all stood in line in front of the bathroom door in various states of tiredness. The first three girls were all dressed ready for school, but Loan in the back still wore her pajamas. The twitchy blonde was old enough not to go to school anymore, so now all she did was sit in her room and play videogames all day. _Lucky. _He thought.

Lemy nodded at his sisters as he walked past, muttering a "morning" to respond to Lyra. He walked down the hallway, past the nameplates that marked every door. _Loan&Liena, Lyra&Liby, Lacy&Lupa, Lizy&Leia_...and at the opposite end of the hallway his room with a biohazard sign on the door. Oh, and don't forget Lyle's room upstairs in the attic or Lulu's nest in the basement.

Yup, Lemy wasn't the only inbred kid in this house. He was the fourth youngest actually, only Leia, Lizy, and baby Lulu were younger than him. He had nine sisters and one brother in total, all sharing the same father. Lincoln Loud. Nineteen years ago he started having sex with his sisters and the rest, like they say, was history.

Of course Lemy didn't grow up knowing that. For thirteen blissfully ignorant years he thought he was just living with his cousins who all just so happened to be abandoned by their fathers. In hindsight that story was full of more holes than a target at a shooting range, but the truth was so much worse that Lemy desperately wanted it back. They didn't tell him until his 13th birthday when they thought he was old enough, just like they did with all of his older siblings. That's one hell of a thing to drop on a kid. "_Hey your uncle is actually your dad, and all of your cousins are actually your half sisters and brother. By the way, happy birthday!"_

That was a month ago and Lemy was still trying to make sense of it.

Lemy turned right and walked down the stairs, past the dozens of framed pictures lining the walls. _Lacy holding up a cheerleading trophy, a younger Loan unwrapping a new Playstation 5, him and Lyle having a snowball fight, little Liena working with an Easy Bake oven_...His stomach grumbled. He could really go for some Zombie Bran right now.

Lemy reached the bottom and walked over to the kitchen, navigating past Aunt Leni and his sister Liena working the stove and the line of aunts waiting at the coffee machine. Not all of his aunts stayed in the house at the same time with Dad, there just wasn't enough room. They'd visit in rotations, only staying for a night or two each. This morning Aunts Luan, Lucy, and Lana stood in line for their caffeine fix. There were exceptions of course. Aunt Leni didn't work, she acted as a stay at home mom for the family, and Aunt Lisa lived out of her lab in the basement where things would blow up from time to time.

"Morning Lemy! You like, want some eggs?" Aunt Leni asked with a smile. She was actually a decent cook, so long as her daughter kept an eye on her.

"No thanks, I'm having cereal." Lemy replied, ducking into the pantry and praying there was still some left.  
He spotted the tombstone shaped box, picking it up and shaking it. _Jackpot. _He got a bowl and the gallon of milk from the fridge and poured himself some sugary cereal before he took a seat at the empty kids' table.  
Aunt Lucy turned to look at him for a second, seeing him somehow despite her eyes being completely covered by her long black hair.  
Lemy shivered. Something about his goth aunt just creeped him out.

"Hey Lana." Aunt Luan poked her sister. "What do you wear when you take a shower?"

Aunt Lana scratched her head for a second, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. "Uhh...I don't know."

"A birthday suit! Get it? Get it?" Aunt Luan elbowed her repeatedly, both her sisters groaning at the bad joke.

_Birthday… _Lemy couldn't help but think back to his own again. It's like the universe didn't want him to forget about it. He'd been replaying it over and over again in his head for the past few weeks.

* * *

_Lemy just stared at his parents in shock. He couldn't process it. They were...siblings? That meant he was…he was..._

"_Lemy. Listen to me." His uncle-no, his dad shook him. "This is important."_

_His newly found father knelt down and grabbed him by the shoulder. He stared at Lemy intently with his brown eyes(my eyes, he thought distantly). "Lemy, I need you to promise me something. Promise me that you'll never try to have sex with your sisters."_

_His eyes widened. "W-What?" What kind of promise was that?_

"_It's up to you and Lyle not to carry it on. You have to let it end. No more incest. Understand?"_

"_I-I-" Lemy couldn't even speak. No more incest...he was a product of incest._

"_Promise me." his father begged him. His eyes glistened with tears. "Don't make the same mistakes I did. Please."_

_Lemy couldn't take it, he couldn't see the man in front of him cry._

"_I-I promise." He swallowed. "I promise...Dad."_

* * *

Part of him felt insulted that Dad would need him to promise that. No, he wasn't going to fuck his sisters. That was gross. What kind of messed up brother would do that?  
_Dad did._ Lemy paused, appetite suddenly lost. He put his spoon down. Dad fucked nine of his sisters one by one creating him and his siblings. _Why?_

"Lemy." Aunt Leni called. "It's like, time for school!"

Lemy sighed, adding his half finished bowl to the pile in the sink and following the crowd of Louds heading to the door. _At least it's Friday_. He thought. _And I've got Biology and Study Hall today, it won't be so bad._

The kids piled into Vanzilla, the main family 'car'.

It was a piece of junk fourteen seater van that barely even ran, so old that Lemy worried he'd get tetanus if he stared at it for too long. Dad inherited it from his father, who got it from _his_ father, who got it from _his_ father. It was a miracle that Aunt Lana managed to keep it working for so long.  
Lemy felt embarrassed to be seen in it every time he got dropped off at school, but at least it beat waking up early to take the bus. Dad had a weird thing where he insisted he drive them to school everyday. _Whatever makes him happy I guess_. Lemy shrugged to himself.

He sat in the back row, in the right window seat. Lyra sat in the opposite seat next to him(_of course she would_) while the rest of his siblings filled in the remaining space. Dad was the last one in, settling down in the driver's seat with a sigh. For a guy who was only 30 he seemed a lot older than he really was. _Maybe it's the white hair._

"Alright, everyone here?" Dad turned around and started counting the kids. "Liena, Leia, Lizy, Lyle, Lacy, Liby, Lupa, Lemy, Lyra...that makes nine." He nodded, satisfied with himself, and turned the key in the ignition.

The engine sputtered for a few seconds before stopping with a _ka-put_. So Dad tried again.

And again.

And again. Again, again, again.

Lemy was starting to worry by the 7th try when the van suddenly roared to life.  
"Ha! I knew she still had some life in her!" Dad patted the steering wheel affectionately. Lemy rolled his eyes as he settled in for the drive to school.

It wasn't a long drive really. Fifteen minutes to the elementary school then maybe another five to the high school.  
Lately he found a new way to entertain himself during the drive(when he wasn't brooding or trying to sleep). Lemy tried to trace his siblings' features to their parents to see how much alike they were. It was weird to see how everyone had some part of Dad in them.

Today he focused on the girls sitting in front of him.

Lacy sat in the right window seat, a pair of earbuds in her ears and tapping her legs with her fingers. She was the most awake one in the van(probably 'cause Aunt Lynn had her wake up at the crack of dawn everyday to go for a run). Lacy never seemed to run out of energy, it was like she had an I.V. drip of Redbull in her arm.  
Physically she was a mix of both her parents. Her hair was a weird ashen brown color a few shades lighter than his and if she turned around he'd see a smattering of freckles on her cheeks.  
Personality wise Lacy took more after Dad though. She was always trying her best to be optimistic and helpful. Lemy heard the stories about how rough Aunt Lynn could be growing up and he was glad his sister didn't inherit any of her competitiveness, she just wanted to give everything her all for fun's sake.

Next to her sat Liby in the middle seat, reading something on her phone. With her reddish brown hair tied in a ponytail and braces she definitely took more after her mother, Aunt Luan, then Dad. _It must suck to be the only one in the family that needs them_. Lemy thought looking at her headgear.  
Liby wanted to be a detective when she grew up. Something about reading Sherlock Holmes books and watching mystery movies really left a mark on her. She started her own private detective service to try to solve cases around Royal Woods, working for the low price of $5 per case.. "_It's more about getting experience than getting rich."_ she'd say. Liby dressed for the part too, always wearing a short sleeved white dress shirt and tie to look 'professional'.

Every job was always something mundane though, no trying to solve a murder or find a missing person.  
She always liked to give her cases fancy names to make them seem more important. "The Case of the Doublemint Despoiler", that was just a kid who liked to stick gum under desks, or "The Case of the Mysterious Cries in the Night", that was just a stray cat and a raccoon fighting each other over a garbage can. Dad apparently did something similar when he was younger with operations or something.  
Despite how small every case seemed Liby made sure to write everything down in case files and keep a closet full of them(an archive, she called it). Lemy didn't really interact with her that much outside of some occasional help with a 'big case'. She was a little too dorky for him. They usually just kept to themselves. Speaking of…

Lemy looked at the third sister in the trio sitting by the left window. Lupa. Lemy frowned. She sat with her hood up leaning against the glass. Was she sleeping? He didn't blame her, part of him wanted to catch some z's too if only the ride was a little longer. His eyes left her alone, the only thing she had of Dad's was his white hair anyways.

Lemy turned his attention to his 10 year old little sister sitting two seats in front of him.  
Leia was a bratty little princess alright, a real miniature of Aunt Lola except for a few freckles. She had her blonde hair styled in pigtails and spent an hour every morning putting on makeup, always trying to look her best. As a rule Leia looked down on everyone else except for her mother. She always had a sneer on her face or an insult on her lips about your sense of fashion. _Yup, definitely Aunt Lola's daughter._ The only times she was ever happy was when her mother gave her a compliment or when she was counting a stack of bills.

Oh yeah, Leia also had an unhealthy obsession with money that didn't seem to come from either of her parents. She wanted to get rich quick and would think up different scams to make money(most of them involving either cookies or lemonade somehow), and she always liked to drag her siblings into them.  
Lemy shuddered as he remembered the explosive lemonade stand incident a few years ago. Yeah, some scams were more successful than others. Leia was never satisfied though, she always wanted more whether they made $20 or $200.

She did have her moments where Dad shined through, though. Once she even helped pitch in some money to buy Lemy some new tires for his bike.  
"_D-Don't think I'm doing this to be nice." Leia crossed her arms, glaring at him. "I just need you to have a bike for my new business idea. Lemonade deliveries, that's it."  
_

That idea never came through, Leia never brought it up again. Lemy was grateful even if he couldn't thank her.

Lemy sighed and left his sisters alone, staring out his window at the different shops they passed by. Nothing was wrong with him, or any of his siblings. Sure Loan had her issues and Lulu..._was she even human?_ Nevermind that, they were all good people. Even Lulu was friendly once you got past her tentacles and teeth. It didn't matter how they were created, they all had just as much of a right to exist as anyone else.

But they would never be accepted by society.

That was one of the thoughts that kept him up at night when he wasn't having nightmares.  
If anyone else ever learned the truth his family would be shunned, or harassed, or even attacked...but no, that wasn't the worst thing that could happen. The police would arrest his parents, lock them up, and throw away the key. CPS would kidnap him and his siblings and split them up never to see each other again. The media would have a field day with them too. Lemy could see the headlines now. "Incest Family Arrested After 19 Years in Hiding", "Michigan Man Impregnated Nine of His Sisters!", or "Horror: Inside the Home of an Incestuous Sex Cult".

The injustice of it pissed him off. Why? Why was it such a bad thing that his family existed?

Lemy knew the stories about sex cults and incestuous abuse, how some parents would rape their children. But his parents were good, they loved each other, and his dad and aunts loved each other too. They didn't hurt their kids, they didn't touch them or try to have sex with them. They were the best parents him and his siblings could ever ask for. And they all turned out normal, more or less. No deformities or anything like that.

But no one would listen. No one would care about their side of the story. His family would be seen as an abomination that needs to be destroyed, and that scared Lemy deeply.

That wasn't even the worst part though. No, he could handle society being against him. Royal Woods, the police, the media, the government, fuck them all. Lemy didn't need them as long as he had his family by his side. The worst part was the constant pressure he felt now from his family.  
Whenever he was at home he could feel his parents and aunts' eyes on him, scrutinizing his every action, trying to look for any sign that he had incestuous thoughts. The worst was when he interacted with his sisters in front of them, he could practically feel their eyes drilling into the back of his head as if he would jump on them the second they looked away. Didn't they trust him enough to keep his promise?

And his own parents kept giving him so many mixed messages on top of that. They loved to go on and on about how wrong incest was and how the Loud kids should never do it no matter what, but five minutes later they'd be screwing each other without a second thought.

Lemy just felt so confused, he didn't even know what was right or wrong anymore.  
Was incest really wrong? Then why did his parents do it? How was it any different for them? _Why do they keep doing it if it's so bad?_

"First stop, elementary school." Dad called from the front. Lemy blinked. Oh, they were at the elementary school already.

Leia and Lizy were his only two sisters that stepped out of the van, Lizy hurrying to grab her big sister's hand as they walked to the building. "Bye Uncle Linky!" she turned and waved back at them, long blonde hair flowing in the breeze under her red baseball cap.  
If incest was such a terrible, disgusting thing how could it create something so beautiful, so pure as Lizy? She was the best of any of them. With her bright little smile and love of all things scaly how could anyone hate her?

A dark thought suddenly entered his head.

How would she react when it was her turn? When her parents told her she was a freak of nature?  
Lemy grit his teeth in anger. She didn't deserve that, to have all of her innocence and happiness ripped away from her like that. But he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Hey." Lyra tapped his shoulder causing Lemy to jump.

"What? What do you want?" he asked, annoyed at being disturbed from his thoughts.

"I tried calling your name. Did you hear me?" His sister asked concernedly.

_She did?_ "No, sorry. I was zoned out." Lemy said, rubbing his eyes before he looked at Lyra.

His only full sister was almost a perfect copy of Mom when she was at her age(or so all of their aunts would say). Long brunette hair a shade darker than his, brown eyes filled with concern, and freckles, can't forget those. That's where the similarities to their mom ended. Lyra didn't have any of Mom's rocking personality, no she was responsible, understanding, and even a little nagging.

She inherited Dad's compassion and Lemy was glad for that...most of the time.

"How are you feeling?" Lyra asked him. Her face was clouded with worry, just like it had been everyday for the past month whenever she saw him.

"'M fine." Lemy avoided her eyes. Hopefully she wouldn't notice the bags…

"Are you sleeping okay?"

_Damn it. _ He swore internally. "I'm fine, really. Just stayed up late playing videogames again. That's it." _Please buy it._

She didn't buy it. "If you ever have a nightmare, or just want to talk-"

"Lyra I said I'm fine. I'm over it." Lemy clenched his hands. "I'm old enough not to run crying to you."

Lyra looked torn. She opened her mouth for a second before swallowing whatever she was about to say and looking out her own window. "Okay. I trust you."  
Fuck, now he felt bad. He didn't mean to snap at her like that, she only meant the best for him.  
It took Lemy a minute to work up the courage to apologize to her. "Sorry, Lyra. I'm just...really tired."

She looked back at him and sighed tiredly. 'It's okay. Just...try to get some rest this weekend, okay? The way you're sleeping isn't healthy."

"I know." said Lemy. "I'll try." It's not like he had any choice though.

Lyra hummed and looked away. Lemy thought that was the end of it until-  
"I think you should come with me to church on Sunday." She suddenly spoke up, turning to meet his eyes again. "You might like it."

Lemy winced at the thought. The last place on Earth he wanted to be was in the House of God right now. He couldn't just tell her no though.  
"I'll...think about it." he promised half heartedly.  
Lyra beamed at him and Lemy felt lower than the dirt on his shoes.

"It really is a beautiful place." she continued. "It helped me understand when I first learned the truth. This-" Lyra gestured around them. "-is all just part of His plan."

_God must have one weird ass plan if it involves a giant incest family like us. _Lemy thought bitterly. "Right." He said aloud. "Of course it is."

* * *

Vanzilla finally pulled in front of the high school and released the rest of its passengers.  
Lemy trailed behind the crowd of Louds adjusting his backpack. _Just one more day._ He thought. _One more day._

"Lemy." Came his dad's voice from behind him.

"What?" Lemy whirled around and snapped back at him.

Dad winced where he sat in the driver's seat. "Just...try to have a good day, okay?"

"Yeah, see you, D-" he bit his tongue, catching himself. "Uncle Lincoln."  
Fuck, he should have been used to calling him Uncle in public by now. He just had too much going on in his mind. Lemy caught the sad look in Dad's eyes before he quickly turned away and headed for his first class.

What was so wrong with wanting to call him Dad? That's what he was. But no one could ever know. For the rest of his life he'd always have to say his father was a deadbeat who left his mom after getting her pregnant.  
But Lemy's dad didn't abandon him, he was by his side his entire life. They played catch together, read comics, watched the newest Ace Savvy movies, played videogames. They did everything a father and son would do and he was happy to spend time with him.

But that was before Lemy's birthday, when his dad was still just his fun Uncle Lincoln. Now 13 year old Lemy didn't know what to feel about his new father.

What good is it to learn who your father is if you can't even be proud to be his son?

* * *

Biology was Lemy's first class and believe it or not it was one of his favorites.  
Normally for most classes Lemy would just sit in the back of the room with his headphones on and just copy notes off of the powerpoints. Here though he kept his headphones off and paid attention, and he actually did all of his homework too.

Mr. Chapman was a great teacher, he actually made the material fun and interesting to learn about. He'd try to engage the class and get them to ask questions. Right on cue the teacher entered the room, with his balding head and caterpillar moustache. He had an upbeat, somewhat sarcastic personality and nihilistic sense of humor, and his enthusiasm for science was contagious.

"Good morning monkeys. Today we're going to learn about evolution." Mr. Chapman smiled teasingly. "Yes, today we're going to learn how apes learned to walk upright, lose their hair, and think that they're somehow better than every other animal."

The lesson was going well. Lemy laughed with the rest of the class at Mr. Chapman's jokes and took notes about Darwin and his theories from the powerpoint. It helped take his mind off of everything else going on in his life.

"Now we get to the part about population bottlenecks. Bryan." The teacher called on a random student. "If every human being on the planet Earth outside of this school died right now, just zap-" he snapped his fingers. "-if they vanished in an instant, how many people would still be alive inside this school?"

"Uh, I don't know. A thousand?" Bryan answered from where he sat two seats next to Lemy.

"And what do these thousand survivors need to do?"

"Uh." Bryan stammered. "R-Repopulate, I guess." The rest of the class laughed at him.

"Don't laugh." Mr. Chapman hushed them. "That's just how nature works. After a mass extinction event kills off most of a species the few survivors left would need to repopulate or else the species would go completely extinct. Here, let's look at some examples."

Mr. Chapman clicked his remote and a picture of an ugly looking seal with a weird, bulbous snout appeared on screen. Lemy snorted at its bored looking expression.

The biology teacher continued his lecture.  
"In the 1890's the northern elephant seal was nearly hunted to extinction for their skins. There were only as few as twenty survivors left. Now, a hundred and forty years later there's over 150,000 of them in the world, all descended from this one small population."

Lemy leaned forward in interest, staring at the elephant seal in a new light. They were kindred spirits in a way, both descended from incest. It was amazing how far they've bounced back since they almost went extinct. Underneath that lazy looking skin the seal was a survivor.

"They're more inbred than Alabama!" someone shouted from the back of the room.

Lemy froze as the class around him roared with laughter. Even Mr. Chapman fought to keep a smile off his face.  
"Yes, yes." The teacher cleared his throat. "Well, of course there's consequences to having such a small bottleneck. The descendants have much less genetic diversity than the species did before, making them more susceptible to disease and changes to the environment. Compared to the southern elephant seal…"

Lemy tuned him out and stared down at his notes blankly.

They laughed at him and his family, even if they didn't know it. And it hurt. To know you're a freak that society will always hate. Lemy didn't bother paying attention to the rest of the lesson, he just stared outside at the soccer field lost in his thoughts.  
Before he knew it the bell rung and it was time for his next class. Lemy sighed as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and made his way to the door.

"Lemy, can you stay back for a minute?" Mr. Chapman asked from his desk. "I need to talk to you about something."

Lemy swore internally and turned back. "What is it?" He asked, standing in front of Mr. Chapman as he sat at his desk.

The teacher frowned at him. "You feeling okay? I saw you moping over there by the window."

"I'm fine, just really tired." said Lemy. "Haven't been sleeping good."

"Yeah, I noticed." He smiled and waved a finger around his eyes. "Those rings around your eyes would look better on a raccoon than a human, don't you think?"

Lemy snorted. "Yeah, they would."

"You know what does the trick? Chamomile tea. A nice warm mug of that might help."

"I'll try to find some. Thanks." Lemy meant it. He turned to leave. "If that's it-"

"Hold on." Mr. Chapman stopped him, a serious look on his face again. "Is it really just insomnia or is there something else bothering you?"

Lemy shook his head firmly. "No, it's nothing. Just my family being annoying. I've got so many cousins it's hard to have any privacy sometimes."

His teacher didn't seem to fully believe him but it didn't matter. It would be enough to let him go. He turned to leave again.  
"Sorry, but I need to get to my next class. Are we done here?"

Mr. Chapman frowned before he nodded reluctantly. "Alright, just remember-"

"If I ever need to talk to someone you're always there." Lemy finished for him, rolling his eyes. He was really getting sick of people telling him that. "Got it, see you on Monday."

Lemy left his worried teacher behind.

* * *

He went through his other classes in a daze until lunch finally rolled around.  
Lemy waited in line and got a slice of pepperoni pizza before walking over to sit in his usual spot in the cafeteria, a square table in the corner by the vending machine.

"You look like shit man."

Lemy looked up to see Gordon, his best friend(only friend really outside of his family) sitting down across from him.  
They made a real pair to anyone looking at them. Gordon was pretty much the opposite of Lemy with his dark skin and hair styled in cornrows.  
He snorted. "Even on my worst days I'm still better looking than you."

"Ouch. Yup, you definitely woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Gordon opened a bag of Doritos and started munching on them. "So what's eating you up bro?"

_Aunt Luan would be proud of that pun._ Lemy shrugged. "Eh, you know how it is living with so many cousins."

"I don't know man, it doesn't seem that bad." Gordon wiggled his eyebrows. "They're pretty fine looking. I'd be happy if any of my cousins looked that good."

"Stop talking." Lemy groaned, putting his head in his hands. The last thing he wanted to think about was how attractive his sisters were.

Gordon laughed and reached over, slapping him on the back. "You know I'm just fucking with you."  
Lemy didn't say anything, instead he just reached for his slice of pizza and nibbled at it.

Gordon's smile faded. "Alright man, time to come clean. What's wrong?"

"Why does something always have to be wrong? Why does everyone have to fucking ask me that?" Lemy glared at him, his eyes feeling like they were throbbing.

"Hey, don't get pissy with me." Gordon held up his hands defensively. "You haven't been the same for the past few weeks. I thought maybe you'd get over yourself already but this seems bad. Really bad. Now you're not even sleeping right." He leaned closer and lowered his voice. "Did something happen at home?"

Lemy just felt so tired. _Is everyone going to interrogate me today?_ _Can I just go one day without someone butting into my life? _

"Just drop it Gordon. You won't understand." said Lemy bitterly.

"We're practically bros, man. You can tell me anything."

_No I can't. Not this time.  
_Truth be told Lemy didn't know how Gordon would react if he told him that he was inbred, and that bothered him. Really bothered him. Gordon was his best friend, they've been by each other's sides since 1st grade for fuck's sake, he should be able to trust him more than anyone else.  
But still Lemy couldn't be sure. If he was wrong Gordon would see him as a freak and abandon him, or even worse start telling other people about him.  
Lemy couldn't take that risk, for his family's sake. For Lyra, for Lyle, for pure little Lizy. No one else could ever know, and it made him feel like shit whenever his best friend tried to help.

"I can't. I'm sorry man." Lemy shook his head. "Can we just forget about it? Please?"

Gordon sighed. "Okay. No talking drama, I get it."

There was silence for a moment as both of them ate, neither of them sure where to go from there.

"So...you see the new Modern Warfare trailer that dropped the other day?" Lemy asked.

Gordon smiled. "Yeah man. I watched it like five times. It's still retarded that they're making another reboot."

Lunch continued normal enough after that until the bell rang again. Gordon gave him a fist bump and left for Algebra while Lemy went to Room 301 for Study Hall.

* * *

Lemy entered the classroom and scanned the tables, looking for someone in particular to sit with. Everyone else sat at their desks either doing homework or glued to their phones, everyone except..._There he is.  
_He walked over and sat next to the long haired blonde sitting in the empty front row and reading a book.

"Hey Lyle." Lemy greeted him.

His only brother's eyes flickered up to him before returning to the page. "Lemy." He nodded slightly.

"Got a new book?" Lemy noticed the cover, a mountain in front of a full moon with what looked like a viking ship near the bottom.

Lyle nodded. "The Silmarillion. It's a companion to Lord of the Rings, it goes into the history and mythology of the world."

Lemy wasn't surprised, his brother was _obsessed_ with Lord of the Rings.  
He watched the classic movies on repeat so many times he had every scene and line memorized by heart, then he watched the extended editions, then read the books, then watched the old animated movies from back in the 70's, the Hobbit movies and the new remake trilogy(which were both horrible apparently going by Lyle's rants). He even took up archery because of how much he liked Legolas and the elves and was trying to get the school to start a team.

Lemy would bet money that he'd get a tattoo when he turned 18, something elvish probably.

He closed his eyes and laid his head on his backpack, using it like a pillow. Lemy liked to take the chance to try to catch up on sleep. Sleep eluded him though, thoughts buzzing around his head keeping him awake.  
He thought about what Lyle could have inherited from their father. He was nothing like Aunt Leni or his sister Liena outside of his hair. Lyle was smart, too smart sometimes. He always seemed to have an answer for any question you could ask him and was a straight A student. _Was Dad like that too?_

Lemy opened an eye to look at him. If there was one thing Lyle definitely got it was Dad's love of reading, though he preferred fantasy novels to comic books.

He closed his eye, shifting on his makeshift pillow slightly. Lemy thought about the relationship he had with his brother.  
Lyle was his closest sibling outside of Lyra. They grew up playing together, always fighting, or playing videogames, or planning some stupid prank on their 'cousins'. They always had each other's backs, through thick and thin. If there was anyone else who could understand what Lemy was going through right now it was Lyle.

Did he wonder about the same things he did? They were the same age, though Lyle was a few months older. He learned the truth the same as him on his 13th birthday back in July. _How does he do it?_ Lemy wondered. _How does he just pretend like nothing's wrong?  
_

Lemy sat up and looked over at his older brother. "Hey, Lyle?"

"Hm?"

"How do you do it?" asked Lemy.

Lyle looked up from his book confusedly. "Do what? Read?"

"Act so normal."

Lyle frowned and looked around the classroom. "Careful." He warned quietly. "Someone might hear us."

"Just answer the question already." said Lemy, annoyed. No one would be able to guess anything if they eavesdropped.

Lyle looked uncomfortable. "I ignore it. It doesn't matter. I just focus on school and my hobbies." He said tersely before picking up his book again. "You should do the same. Just forget about _it_ and things will get better."

And that was the end of their conversation. Lemy frowned at his brother's advice.  
School was miserable, he hated coming here everyday. What difference would it make if he got A's or C's? He'd still be inbred.  
And hobbies...Lemy didn't touch his guitar or PS7 controller in weeks. He just couldn't get the motivation. All he did anymore was listen to old heavy metal music and even that was starting to drag on him.

_Just forget about it_. The last bit was the worst though. How could he just forget who he was? _What_ he was? Incest was a part of them that couldn't be ignored. It's like trying to forget that you needed to breath. Lemy just couldn't see how it was possible.  
He wanted to open his mouth and argue against Lyle but he knew this wasn't the right place for it. Besides, he was just too tired.

He kept those thoughts to himself as he lay his head on his backpack again, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

Lemy breathed a sigh of relief as he finally walked out of school.

It was the weekend and he'd get to enjoy two glorious days off. Two days of sleeping in and not caring about anyone or anything. Lemy frowned as he saw Vanzilla parked on the curb. He'd have to spend another twenty minutes packed inside it like a sardine on the way home first.

_I swear to God if Lyra tries to ask if I'm okay one more time..._No, he couldn't do that today. Lemy needed some time to himself right now, he needed to get away from his family, from everything. He walked around the front of the van to the driver's window to where his Dad sat.  
His white haired father looked at him questioningly.

"I'm walking home." Lemy said. "I need some time to think by himself. Is that cool?"

"Do you know the way?"

"Yeah, I've done it before."

Dad hesitated for a second. "Okay." he relented. "Just be careful. Watch out for any cars, and stay out of the woods. I don't want something biting you and giving you rabies."

"Got it." Lemy waved him off and started walking west, taking a less busy side road. _The woods..._that would work.

* * *

Luckily the high school was actually pretty close to the edge of town.

In a mile he reached the treeline and took a detour into the woods.  
_What did Dad know? Everything within a few miles of the road is probably long gone_. Lemy thought.

He shivered as a breeze blew over his bare arms. He really should have worn a jacket, it was October already. The trees were in the middle of changing colors, bits of orange and yellow coloring the green and some leaves were already falling down to form a layer on the ground. Every step he took crunched some underneath him. Lemy didn't have any destination in mind, he just walked. Maybe he could find something cool, like an old lumberjack cabin or something.

He just kept walking for a few minutes, hands in his pockets to keep them warm. Lemy appreciated the quiet of the forest more than anything. Outside of his crunching steps and the wind it was completely silent. It really felt like another world from his house. No shouting, or running around, or loud music, or banging. Just him and the sounds of mother nature.

Before he knew it Lemy emerged into a small clearing. He blinked and looked around.

Nothing but some flat tree stumps. No cabin, but it looked like he did find some of the lumberjacks' handiwork.

Lemy figured he was probably deep enough not to go any further, and besides his feet were getting tired. And he'd have a long walk home too. He picked the most comfortable looking stump he could find and sat down, taking off his shoe and rubbing his foot.  
Now all he could do was think as he rested. What to brood about? Lemy wanted to laugh. _What isn't there to brood about? That's a better question. Let's see, there's my parents, my sisters, school, homework_...those were all problems a normal teenager would complain about.

He sighed. It was scary how much could change in such a short amount of time.  
A month ago he was normal. Life seemed so much simpler. He wanted to become a rockstar just like Mom, and he'd spend hours everyday either practicing with his guitar or playing videogames. The only things that bothered him were homework and Lyra nagging him.

And now...now his life was such a confusing mess.

Lemy heard something snap.

He froze in place mid foot rub. That came from behind him.  
Lemy slowly turned to look at the path he took. He could hear leaves crunching in the direction he came from.  
_Did something follow him? _He put his shoe back on and stood up. _Shit, shit, what is it? A bear? What do people say about bears? Stand still? Run? Play dead? Shout at them? _He tensed, not sure what to do when a flash of white suddenly emerged from the treeline.

It was...Lupa?

His white haired sister pushed her way through a bush, brushing off some dirt from her skirt and black hoodie. She looked up and noticed him.

"Hey." Lupa nodded at him, walking over nonchalantly.

"You're not a bear." The words tumbled out before he could stop them.

Lupa rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

Lemy wanted to slap himself for how stupid that sounded.  
His eyes focused on her hoodie and he wished again he brought his own.

"You look cold. Jealous of my hoodie?" she asked.

"N-No, I'm fine." Lemy glared at her. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "Wanted to go for a little nature walk, same as you."

"You followed me." Lemy accused her.

"No? What gave it away?" Lupa snarked. "Maybe if you looked behind you at all on the road you would have noticed me."

Lemy swore. How could he be so careless?  
"If you're just going to fuck with me you can go. I'm not in the mood right now."

"As fun as that might be I'm not here for that. I just wanted to see if you wanted one of these."  
Lupa pulled out a white package from her pocket and shook it, the contents inside bouncing around. _Marlboro_ Lemy read emblazoned on the front of it.

"Are those...cigarettes?" He asked.

"What, never seen them before?"

Lemy shook his head. "Only in old cartoons. I thought everyone switched to vaping years ago."

"You just have to know where to find them. Now, you want one or not?"

"I'm good." Lemy didn't want any lung cancer, thanks. He had enough problems already.

Lupa shrugged and put a cig in her mouth, igniting the tip with a skull shaped lighter that she fished from her pocket.

"I didn't know you smoked." said Lemy.

"Well now you do. Are you going to tell anyone?" there was a challenge in her voice, like she was daring him to run off and tattle to Dad.

"No, no." Lemy held up his hands defensively. "You do you. I don't care if you smoke."

Lupa's eyes bore into him for a second before she nodded. "Good." She blew out a puff of smoke and sat on a nearby stump just big enough to work as a seat.

Lemy stood awkwardly for a second, not sure what Lupa really wanted, before he sat on a stump across her that was about the same height.  
He expected her to start talking but she just sat there smoking in silence.

He coughed. "So...uh, when did you start?" Lemy pointed at her cig.

"About a year ago. Can you guess why?"

Lemy nodded. He didn't have to be Liby to figure that out.

He was never really close to Lupa, but he used to think she was nice enough. She'd tag along with him and Lyle sometimes but mostly she just kept to herself, writing inside a little black book she always kept with her. Lemy would sometimes ask what she was writing and she'd get angry and tell him to mind his own business until he learned to stop asking. It was probably just a diary anyway, Lemy figured. Plenty of girls had those. Point is, she was normal enough compared to his other sisters.

Something changed inside Lupa on her birthday last year, when she learned the truth about she and her family really were. His sister had became a completely different person. She stopped writing in her little book completely and started dressing in black, and she became bitter and angry at everyone. She'd lash out with sarcasm and scathing insults and constantly get into arguments with Dad. Most of the time now Lupa stayed locked up in her and Lacy's room doing God knows what, and there'd be hell to pay for anyone who disturbed her.

Lemy had no clue what had happened to her to cause her to change so much, but now...He realized he wasn't the only one to take the truth so hard.

"So...nightmares?" Lupa asked him suddenly.

"Yeah." Lemy didn't even bother trying to deny it.

"That sucks." she said simply.

Silence again.

"Not going to ask what they're about?" asked Lemy.

"Why? It's none of my business." Lupa took a deep puff and exhaled with a sigh. "Though...if they're about what I think they are, don't worry. They'll go away...eventually."

Lemy's eyes widened. "You had nightmares too?"

"Yeah. Bad ones." Lupa had a far away look on her face for a second before she shook her head. "But like I said they'll stop happening. sooner or later.'

Lemy curled up in his knees and stared at the ground. "What if they don't?"

"Better hire a therapist then. I bet they'd have a field day with one of us."

Lemy didn't laugh. Was that supposed to be funny?  
Lupa looked at him, as if realizing her mistake. "Right, you're not really used to it yet. It's fucked up."

"Yeah." He swallowed.

"No ones ever the same after Lucky 13." said Lupa.

Lemy wrinkled his brow in confusion. "Lucky 13?"

"That's what I call it." Lupa stared at her half finished cigarette, rolling it between her fingers. "Whenever one of us turns thirteen. It changes everyone."

_Everyone?_ "Liby and Lacy seem fine." He pointed out.

"No, they're not." she shook her head. "You don't know them like I do."

"Lyra-"

"Thinks God will save her if she spends all of her free time reading the Bible. And do I even have to say anything about Loan?" Lupa scowled. "The only one who's 'fine' is Liena, and that's only because she's too stupid to understand it."

"You shouldn't say that." Lemy tried to defend her. Lyle would pelt Lupa full of arrows if he heard her say that.

"Why not? It's the truth." said Lupa. "I always tell the truth. It's what makes me different from _them_." She spat the word. Lemy guessed she meant their parents.

He didn't know what to say to that.  
Learning the truth about what he was turned his life upside down. Everyone said things would get easier in time but he couldn't see how, life just seemed to be in a constant state of shit for him ever since he learned the truth.  
Lyle's advice came back to him. "_Just ignore it."_ But how could he? It haunted him every waking minute now.

"What's on your mind?" Lupa asked him. She was staring at him intently.

_Everything_. He wanted to say. "I...don't know how to talk about it."

"No one here but you, me, and the trees. You can say whatever you want." Lupa shrugged. "Or don't. Doesn't matter to me. I'll just finish this cig and start heading back home."

Lemy considered if he should just let her go so he could brood alone, but Lupa was the only person who would talk to him normally. No sugar coating, no pity, just normal Lupa. "Part of me wishes they never told me." He confessed.

Lupa's face darkened. "And what about the rest of you?"

"I-I don't know. Learning I actually have a dad, that he loves me...I should be happy."

"But it comes at the cost of learning you're an abomination."

Lemy flinched. He wanted no bullshit and that's exactly what he got.

"Yeah. And now I feel like I got all of this weight on me everywhere I go."

"What kind of weight?"

"Like...like I always have to be careful with everything I say or do." He stood up from his stump and started pacing. 'Like if I say one wrong word I'll fuck up everything. In school I have to be careful not to let slip the fact I'm inbred, or that you guys are my sisters, or that I have an actual dad." He was ranting now but he didn't care. "And when I'm at home everyone is constantly watching me to make sure I don't fuck any of you. Like I'm just a...a..." Lemy tried to find the right word.

"Like a dog?" Lupa suggested.

"Yeah!" Lemy kept pacing. "It's like Dad doesn't trust me at all!"

"Can you blame him?"

Lemy paused mid step. "What?"

"Can you blame him?" Lupa repeated. "He probably regrets having us. Fucking his sisters was so much fun, but raising their 11 kids..." she trailed off, taking a final drag from her cigarette before she dropped it on the ground and crushed it under her foot.

Lemy thought back to his birthday again, to his father's words. _"Don't make the same mistakes I did. Please."  
_"He said I shouldn't make his mistakes." Lemy looked at her. "Is that all we are?"

"Probably." his sister shrugged, pulling out another cig from her pack and lighting it nonchalantly.

Lemy deflated. "You're okay with that?

Lupa narrowed her eyes at him. "No, but it doesn't matter now. We're here, accidents or not. Crying about it won't change that."

Lemy sighed as he sat back down on his seat. She was right about that, at least. That didn't mean he had to like it, or what his life had become since they told him the truth. "I hate them for doing this to us." He finally said.

"Doing what?"

"Telling us the truth."

"Don't say that." said Lupa with a sudden intensity. "Never say that. Now you know who you really are."

"What? An abomination?"

"Lemy Loud. The real Lemy Loud, messed up genes and everything. Don't ignore it, it's a part of you. But don't let it control you either. You can do whatever you want and deal with the consequences. You still control your future."

"I-I do?" Lemy looked down at his feet. "It doesn't feel like it."

"That's because you're an idiot."

"Hey!" Lemy looked up at her in indignation.

Lupa smirked. "What? It's true. I always tell the truth, remember?"

Lemy stared at her for a second before he laughed, really laughed, for the first time in what felt like forever. When he was done he looked at his sister gratefully. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Whatever." Lupa looked away and tried to take another drag from her cigarette only to sputter and look at it.  
Lemy laughed again at the expression of pure confusion on her face.  
"Congratulations." A shadow of a smile slithered onto her face. "You got me talking for so long the wind blew my cigarette out." She fished out her skull lighter again and quickly fixed that.

"Do I win anything?" Lemy asked mockingly.

Lupa held up her pack of cigarettes, shaking them.  
Lemy considered it for a second before shaking his head. "Maybe next time. Just remember you owe me a smoke." He stood up and stretched his legs. "I'm gonna head back. You coming?"

"I'll catch up with you after I finish this cig." Lupa waved him off. "You go ahead."

Lemy nodded and smiled at her. "Good talk, sis. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." She tilted her head at him.

Lemy took a deep breath. It was going to be a long walk back.  
He started heading back in the direction he came from. Once he got to the main road it'd probably take at least two hours of walking just to get home. At least he'd be dead tired by the time he got back, so maybe he'd finally have a nice dreamless-

"Hey Lemy?" Lupa called after him.  
He stopped and looked back. "Yeah?"

"Want to have sex?"

* * *

AN: How's that for a cliffhanger?

If you like what you've read here feel free to follow, favorite, or leave a review. Any criticism is welcome, I only want to get better.

Next chapter should be up in 1-2 weeks depending on college and how lazy I am. Hope to see you then.


End file.
